reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Honor
Honor is the system which serves to measure the social acceptability of Marston's actions in Red Dead Redemption. Specific actions in the game are considered honorable or dishonorable. Description Performing certain tasks, like saving citizens under attack or siding with honorable lawmen will earn the player positive honor. Alternatively, siding against lawmen, aiding thieves and outlaws, stealing, and violent actions toward innocents will earn the player negative honor. Having the law alerted of any crimes, whether or not law enforcement sees it first hand or a witness escapes, will lower Marston's honor. Honor will affect how NPCs interact with the player in different ways depending on whether one has accumulated high or low honor. The psychological effect of Honor on NPCs is relative to Marston's Fame level. A player with high Honor is rewarded twice as much pay for jobs and bounties, is bestowed the Duster Coat Outfit, and finds that nearly all shopkeepers offer discounts while lawmen and eyewitnesses alike will sometimes overlook minor crimes. Players with Hero Honor rank have a chance of a random encounter with a nun who bestows the Obscuridad del Santo Andres, a kit item that makes enemies less accurate. If a Hero Honor is maintained after receiving the Obscuridad, random nuns will occasionally give the player gifts of money (~$70). Players with low Honor can bribe witnesses for less, enjoy discounts in the especially shady town Thieves' Landing, their whistle can beckon a special, unique Dark Horse with a white face and red scars and eyewitnesses (but not lawmen) won't dare snitch for anything less than murder. You will also insult people instead of greeting them if you have low honor. Players can avoid changes in Honor altogether (as well as Fame) by use of the bandana. Honor also directly affects Marston's bounty levels. Bad deeds will increase Marstons bounty, while good deeds can reduce his bounty. Results Doing specific actions will result in negative or positive honors. *Killing an innocent: -50 honor. *Killing a Lawman: -100 honor. *Killing a Preacher: -100 honor. *Killing a nun: -100 honor. *Bribing a Lawman (while wanted): -400 honor. -1000 if your bounty is $500 or higher. *Looting the daughter's corpse in Twin Rocks (looting the container outside her room also counts): -200 honor. *Cracking a safe: -100 honor. *Nightwatch: +50 honor per non-lethal encounter. *Bounties: +200 honor alive, +100 honor dead. * Helping random encounter strangers: +50 honor per non-lethal resolution. * Disarming duel opponent: +200 honor. * Defending a stagecoach against bandits: +400 honor. * Completing a gang hideout: +200 honor. Titles These are the lists of rankings in corresponding honor. High Honor Ranks Neutral Honor Ranks Low Honor Ranks Here are the ranks in corresponding order: Trivia *Honor, and systems similar to it, is a recurring theme in Rockstar games. In Grand Theft Auto 2, there was a factions honor system, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there was the Respect system. *There is a known glitch in which to earn extra honor: After having accepted a bounty, the game must be saved and the bounty returned alive for an increase in honor. Then, without saving, the player must kill themselves; the game will reload to before the bounty was claimed, but will still have the gain in honor and money and may claim the bounty again. This does not always work, and may only work once per bounty. *Neither honor nor Fame are used in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack. *It can be harder to sustain honor as opposed to acting dishonorable, being as how accidents can occur that affect honor (such as shooting a passerby while hunting an animal). Making a habit of saving frequently can save the player some trouble if they intend to gain the highest honor. *There are some exploits to help raise or lower Marston's honor quickly. *For easily obtainable negative honor, simply rob people you see in towns and make sure to bribe the police to get out of it. *Another quick strategy for negative honor is to go to the Foreman's Office in MacFarlane's Ranch (the place where the player would begin the Nightwatch Job) and simply shoot the lock on the jail cell. The player will get a bounty of one dollar. The player should then bribe the nearest lawman for one dollar, this will cause the player to loose 400 honor. The player should repeat the prosses until the desired amount of honor is lost. However it can be risky, for not all officers are easily bribed and will continue firing. *Murdering people in the wilderness rarely attracts attention when all witnesses are dead. *One way to raise honor easily is to play poker at MacFarlane's Ranch while wearing the Elegant Suit. Sit down, skip to your turn, and cheat, making sure to keep the arrow at either extreme in order to get caught. You will be challenged to a duel. As soon as you draw, target your opponent's hand, disarm him, and gain +200 honor. This can be repeated for $10 each time, with as many people that are playing poker. Next, you can save and repeat this process. You can also do this in Thieves' Landing during the "Lights, Camera, Action" mission and make a ton of money by playing a game of dice after clearing the table each time. You can usually get the NPC's to come back by running far enough away for the icon to vanish and returning to the saloon. You can also save in your property but you can't load without the Dice game reverting to $20. *Wearing the Bandana will mean your honor and fame will not change, making it very useful to wear when at Desperado or Hero so you don't lose the rank by mistake. Achievement/Trophy Honor is associated with this gameplay achievement/trophy: es:Honor Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption